


fixed it

by chewhy



Series: haikyuu kiddos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: Hajime quickly looks around to make sure his mother isn’t coming down the street, and kneels down in the grass next to Tooru. “Here, let me take a look, you’re okay.” Reaching out an unsteady hand, Hajime gently brushes off the dirt on Tooru’s knees and elbows. “See, look?” he says, pointing. “Just scratches, it’s fine.”“R-really?” Tooru asks, sniffling as he searches Hajime’s eyes for lies.“Really.” Hajime answers with a smile, looking back up to meet Tooru’s gaze.And then the blood starts trickling down Tooru’s forehead.Hajime screams.Hajime's mom is so totally gonna kill him when she finds out how Tooru ended up with skinned knees and a gash on his forehead. But also ittotallywasn't his fault. Like, at all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu kiddos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050002
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	fixed it

**Author's Note:**

> i just love. kid fics. 
> 
> tw stitches (doesn't go into detail, but its mentioned)

The sun is scorching, and Hajime itches at the tip of his nose where he knows he’ll discover a sunburn later as he’s scolded by his mother for forgetting to put on sunscreen  _ again _ . Still, there’s only so much time an eight year old has during the day before bedtime, and that means making the most of his time from sunrise to sunset, even if it means he forgets to slather his face with sunscreen before running out the front door. 

While Hajime is distracted, moving on from itching his nose to scratching at the mosquito bite on his calf, Tooru sets the volleyball in a high arc, watching it move through the air in a perfect parabola with pride. 

“ _ Ow. _ ”

Out of the corner of his eye, Hajime sees Tooru freeze, then take a few steps back, hands held up in front of his face. 

“That was seriously an accident! I swear!”

Hajime rubs at his forehead, where the volleyball perfectly hit him, bending down to pick it back up from where it’s fallen on the ground. “Oikawa Tooru you stupid piece of poop! Get back here!” he screams, breaking out into a run. 

Hajime is the stronger of the two – this means that  _ if _ he catches up to Tooru, he’s going to win the fight. 

Tooru is the faster of the two – this means that he will do whatever it takes to make sure there  _ is _ no fight. 

This usually entails high tailing it back to Hajime’s house, and seeking sanctuary behind Mrs. Iwaizumi’s skirt in the kitchen. (From experience, running to his own house never works. His mother just laughs while Hajime continues to chase Tooru in circles around the living room.) 

The end is nearly in sight – just a few more blocks and then…

_ Bam! _

Hajime comes to a dead stop, mouth gaping open as he stares down at Tooru, who looks up at him with wide eyes. And then three, two, one…

“Wahhhhhh!”

“Shh, stop crying,” Hajime hushes, rushing forward to bend down and cradle his arms around Tooru. “You’re okay, you’re totally fine! Doesn’t hurt at all!”

Tooru, still lying in a heap where he’s tripped face first into a streetlamp, continues to wail loudly, hiccuping unintelligible words between breaths. “N-no i-it hu-hurts. Sh-shut u-u-uuuhp, Iwa ch-ch-chan!” 

Hajime quickly looks around to make sure his mother isn’t coming down the street, and kneels down in the grass next to Tooru. “Here, let me take a look, you’re okay.” Reaching out an unsteady hand, Hajime gently brushes off the dirt on Tooru’s knees and elbows. “See, look?” he says, pointing. “Just scratches, it’s fine.” 

“R-really?” Tooru asks, sniffling as he searches Hajime’s eyes for lies. 

“Really.” Hajime answers with a smile, looking back up to meet Tooru’s gaze. 

And then the blood starts trickling down Tooru’s forehead. 

Hajime screams. 

Tooru screams.

They both scream until Hajime’s mother hears the screaming and runs out to find them, and then Hajime’s mother screams. 

–

Eventually, they all calm down enough to get an ice pack on Tooru’s forehead and the two of them belted into their seats as Hajime’s mother drives them (careening side to side on the turns) to the doctor’s office. 

Tooru’s crying has mostly calmed down now as he sits there holding the ice pack up with his chubby hands, but Hajime’s the one crying in full force now. 

“I didn’t mean to! It wasn’t my fault!” he wails, kicking his legs back and forth as he tries to convince his mother to pity him. 

Hajime’s mother, on the other hand, just sighs as she veers around a corner, glaring at Hajime through the rear view mirror. “We’ll talk about this later, now stop crying.” 

“But it was an accident! Is Tooru going to die? I don’t want him to die!”

At those words, Tooru’s eyes begin to well up with tears as well as he sniffles quietly. “I don’t want to die.”

“Nobody’s going to die!” Hajime’s mother exclaims, pulling into the parking lot. “Iwaizumi Hajime, if you don’t stop crying on the count of three!”

The car is suddenly silent, except for the occasional sniffle. 

Taking advantage of the quiet, Hajime’s mother quickly backs into a parking space and hurries to unbuckle Tooru from his seat. On the other side, Hajime quickly hops out himself, running around the car so he can grab Tooru’s hand. 

The three of them hurry into the doctor’s office, and Hajime leads Tooru over to a chair to wait while his mother speaks to the receptionist. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Hajime asks, whispering now. Maybe, if he’s quieter, that will help. It seems proper to be quiet in a hospital. 

Tooru shakes his head at first, and then when that jostles the ice pack, he frowns and nods instead. “Yeah. It hurts a lot.” Now that he’s thinking about it, it starts to sting more and his bottom lip begins to tremble. 

Hajime quickly glances back at his mom and sees that she’s still occupied with filling out forms at the front desk. “Shh, don’t cry,” he hisses, fluttering his hands around Tooru’s sides before the waterworks can begin again. 

“B-but it hurts,” Tooru whines, blinking quickly to push back the tears. 

Wracking his brain for a solution, Hajime sighs before leaning forward, grabbing Tooru’s cheeks between his palms. “Here, move the ice pack.”

“Why?” Tooru asks, blinking back at Hajime. Even as he asks the question, he does as instructed. 

“Because.” Bending forward, Hajime quickly presses his lips against Tooru’s forehead, right above the angry red gash. “There, I kissed it better, now it won’t hurt as much.” Hajime settles back down into his seat, guiding the ice pack back to Tooru’s head. With his other hand, he grabs Tooru’s hand and they sit there, legs swinging back and forth as they wait for the doctor to see them. 

Tooru is silent for a few minutes, staring down at his knees with a blush rising across his cheeks. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” he declares, staring at Hajime. 

“Huh?”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. Because you fixed it.” He squeezes Hajime’s hand. 

Hajime huffs proudly. “Yeah. ‘Course I did.”

–

Tooru continues to hold Hajime’s hand as the doctor looks at his gash, and also as he explains that he will need stitches. Five of them. Suddenly, the aliens and UFOs decorating the walls seem very, very interesting. 

He may or may not squeeze harder than necessary and stick out his tongue when Hajime starts to squirm in his seat. 

And then the needle comes in towards his face and Tooru  _ definitely _ squeezes harder, whimpering as he closes his eyes and waits for the tugging to be over. 

Hajime squeezes back, staring with a mixture of fascination and horror until it’s over, and Tooru is still lying there, eyes closed as if he’s not aware that the doctor’s leaving the room. 

“Tooru,” Hajime whispers, shaking Tooru’s arm. “Wake up, it’s over.”

Tooru squints open an eye, staring up at the ceiling, then back at Hajime. “But it hurts.”

Hajime tilts his head to the side. “But they numbed it.”

“It  _ hurts _ ,” Tooru says, staring at Hajime with wide eyes. He sits up, then, and leans forward. “Do the thing again.”

“What thing?” Hajime asks, staring down at Tooru in confusion. 

“The thing.” When Hajime doesn’t move in response, Tooru sighs. Pointing a finger at his forehead and tapping it, he explains slowly, “Kiss it better.”

Hajime freezes, then snorts, rolling his eyes. The paper of the exam table crinkles under his palms as he leans forward, hands on either side of Tooru’s legs (knees still skinned and bloody, but now covered in Disney Band-Aids) and presses a kiss to Tooru’s cheek. 

“There. Fixed it.”

Tooru cups a hand against his cheek, as if to hold it there forever. 

“Thanks.”

–

Hajime still gets grounded for a month. 

– 

Years later, in a magazine interview, Oikawa Tooru will flick back his bangs and point to it, proudly brandishing his first volleyball injury. Iwaizumi Hajime will sigh then laugh, rolling up the magazine to smack Tooru on the head with it. 

When Tooru inevitably asks Hajime to kiss it better, well. 

There’s really not much for him to do other than lean forward and press a kiss (or two or three) on Tooru’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> actually planned this for a lifetime with you zine, but ended up writing a different piece for that (so if u liked this one... then keep an eye out for when the zine comes out! it's gonna be great i promise!)
> 
> find me on [[twitter (ch3w2)](https://twitter.com/ch3w2)] and [[tumblr (ch3w2)](http://ch3w2.tumblr.com/)]!  
>  **kudos and comments always appreciated!!!**
> 
> my carrd is [ch3w2.carrd.co](https://ch3w2.carrd.co/) for more information about requests


End file.
